


One Shot Requests OPEN (Multifandom)

by gwen_novella



Category: Actor RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwen_novella/pseuds/gwen_novella
Summary: I want to start writing again, but can't seem to find any inspiration.Multifandom One Shots.Open for details!
Comments: 2





	One Shot Requests OPEN (Multifandom)

Fandoms  
-SPN  
-Star Wars  
-The Hobbit  
-Marvel  
-RPF  
(As time goes I might add more fandoms)

Relationships  
-F/M  
-F/M/M  
-F/F  
(As a bisexual woman, these are the relationships I feel comfortable writing. I respect all members of the LGBTQ+ community!)

Tropes/Things that I will write  
-Fluff  
-Smut  
-AU  
-Hurt/Comfort  
-A/B/O  
-... basically anything except:

Tropes/Things that I won't write  
-Non/con or dub/con (except A/B/O heats, ruts etc.)  
-Underage, Pedophilia  
-Incest  
-Torture  
-Mind control

Feel free to send some requests in the comments!


End file.
